


What Happens In The Winnebago, Stays In The Winnebago

by HPFangirl71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Banding, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his bandmates pull a mean prank on him, Ashton gets something unexpected to make up for it.</p><p>Inspired by a couple short videos that the boys posted on Twitter a couple weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Winnebago, Stays In The Winnebago

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way implying that Mashton is real and mean no disrespect to the boys for writing this. Its done purely for entertainment only. Also, there is no mention of Bryana or Brashton out of respect for both. Story contains explicit gay sex scenes so PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!! Read all tags for warnings!! Hope you enjoy reading, also comments and kudos are love!!

Ashton's alone in the Winnebago, arms stretched out across the grey colored couch. Feeling dumb because he's fallen for yet another of his bandmates' stupid pranks. They'd invited him inside via Twitter to watch TV and hang with them but now they were nowhere to be found. Ashton had just finished posting his own video on Twitter, letting the fans know what rotten scoundrels the three of them were. He wasn't sure what to do next....

Ashton was just about to get up and leave when he heard the door creak open. Michael's head peeking into the lounge area. He seemed hesitant to enter the room, maybe afraid Ashton might still be angry at their childish prank. Ashton wasn't that upset but he wasn't about to let any of his bandmates off the hook very easily.

"What do you want?" He grouched at Michael.

"Come on, Ash, it was just a joke!" Mikey replied, not doing a great job at hiding the smirk upon his face.

"Yeah, well not a very funny one!" Ashton retorted in his best hurt voice.

He could see Mikey visibly squirming and he couldn't help but feel amused. He barely hid the smile threatening to escape upon his lips. He had his bandmate right where he wanted him. Michael and the others deserved to feel guilty for playing such a rotten trick on him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" Mikey said in an almost desperate tone.

"No, you're not!" Ashton grumbled.

"Come on, Ash...you aren't really gonna stay mad at me, are you? Besides, it was Calum's idea." 

Ashton felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Mikey quite literally threw Cal under the bus.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was."

"I know... But I said I was sorry. And I was the only one who came back when I saw your tweet." Mikey's words took on an almost desperate pleading as the seriousness of Ashton's "anger" hit him. 

Ashton was almost ready to give in and forgive Mikey when things took a strange and unexpected turn.

"I can make it up to you." Michael offered. 

Ashton could register the slight begging of forgiveness in his voice but he still wasn't letting him off easy no matter how guilty he was suddenly feeling. 

"Band cuddles won't cut it this time." He joked.

"Then what do you want?" Michael asked as he finally entered the room, standing hesitantly in front of Ashton.

Jokingly, Ashton blurted out; "A blowjob would be nice!"

The laughter on his tongue died quickly when his bandmate suddenly fell to his knees and whispered "okay". Ashton felt completely shocked as Michael reached out to palm the front of his jeans.

"Michael, I wasn't serious."

"But I'll do it if you want me to." Michael said, kneading Ashton's dick harder through the cloth.

Ashton could feel himself getting hard in the confines of his denims and he wanted so badly to say yes but what if this was just another stupid prank? What if he was being punked yet again? Ah what the hell? Calling Michael's bluff, he reached down to undo his flies and pulled the tip of his cock out. It stood there, flushed and waiting while Michael just stared at it for a moment. Then Mikey bent his head forward to lick experimentally across the tip. 

Ashton couldn't help the needy groan that escaped his lips. It'd been awhile since he'd had this sort of human contact and damn if Michael's mouth didn't feel warm and inviting as it sank down over the head of his dick. Michael sucked softly for a few moments before pulling away. His hands reaching out to tug at the waistband of Ashton's skin tight jeans.

Ashton pivoted his hips upward and helped to pull the material down to his thighs. His cock was completely exposed now and Michael wasted no time in wrapping a hand around the bottom of Ashton's dick. He stroked it a few times before bending forward and taking it back into his mouth. Ashton's hand went automatically to the back of Mikey's head, tugging at his bandmates dark hair as the incredible sensations increased upon his dick. Ashton could feel his cock getting harder as Michael took in more and more of him with each and every bob of his head. 

Michael pulled off only to lick up and down Ashton's shaft in an almost teasing manner which had Ashton whimpering quietly.

"Fuck, Mikey...that feels so friggin good!" He whispered breathlessly.

Michael looked up at him, a self satisfied smirk crossing his lips before sliding Ashton's dick back into his mouth. Ashton watched as Michael swallowed him almost completely. It was an amazing sight, Michael looking up at him, green eyes blown with lust, lips wrapped obscenely around Ashton's prick. It pushed Ashton toward the edge but he didn't want it ending this quickly so he shut his eyes and willed himself to last. But it still wasn't that long before he felt himself losing that tentative control. Mikey's mouth felt so incredible as it slid up and down his cock...

"Mikey... I'm so close... Fuck!" Ashton whimpered almost incoherently.

He expected Michael to pull off but instead he only sucked harder, taking Ashton in deeper. Ashton was so turned on that his hips moved automatically, fucking Michael's mouth. Michael gagged slightly but didn't back off. Not until Ashton exploded down his throat. Ashton could feel Michael swallowing his come around a mouthful of cock before pulling off. 

"Happy now?" Michael asked, another satisfied smirk crossing his reddened lips.

"Hell yeah!" Ashton replied in a breathless whisper. 

Michael sat down upon the sofa as Ashton fixed his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, Ashton watched as Michael adjusted the front of his pants. Realizing how affected Mikey had been made Ashton feel selfish. 

Ash turned, his head pressing into Michael's shoulder as he whispered against his ear; "What about you?"

"It's okay, I owed you one." Michael whispered back.

"Well that doesn't seem fair. I mean I've never given a blowjob before..." Ashton's voice faltered as he contemplated what he might be offering his bandmate.

"Did you really want to?" Michael asked him, his voice mirroring Ashton's own doubt.

"No...but... Well I wanna do something." He answered truthfully.

Michael didn't say a word, after a moment he just got up and left the room. It wasn't long before he'd come back with a tube of lube in his hand. The confusion on Ashton's face must have registered as he sat down next to him and shrugged.

"I'm just gonna get myself off but it'd be sort of hot if you watched." 

Ashton still wasn't sure how fair an exchange this was but he was onboard as Michael slid his jeans down off his hips. Mikey's cock was enormous, barely hard as he began to palm it. Ashton watched as Michael slid a lube slicked hand up and down his prick with just the slightest bit of pressure. It made Ashton nervous as Michael's dick got even longer and thicker. Thank god he hadn't actually offered to suck that monster!

Quietly Ashton looked on as Michael continued stroking himself. He actually found it kind of hot watching Michael get lost in the pleasure of his wanking. But for some reason Ashton still wanted to be the one making Michael feel good and that's when an idea formed in his head. He wasn't sure how Mikey would react but it seemed worth a shot as he reached out for the lube.

Ashton squirted a bit of the clear oil onto his fingers. Placing a steadying hand onto Michael's thigh, he slowly circled Michael's hole with those fingers. Michael gasped aloud at the sensation but then spread his legs apart to allow Ashton better access. Taking that as an unspoken bid for more, Ashton pressed the first digit in, clear to his second knuckle. His finger slid in and out, hesitantly at first, then with a bit more finesse.

"Shit, Ash...more...please..." Michael blatantly begged.

Ashton twisted his fingers sideways and Mikey began whimpering as Ashton stroked against his prostate. Ashton couldn't help but smile at the success of his idea. Sure it was a bit weird to be finger fucking one of his best mates but no weirder than Michael sucking him off. This afternoon had been full of weird unexpected surprises.

"Mikey, I need more lube." Ashton whispered reassuringly as he pulled his fingers away.

Michael still whined impatiently as Ashton added more lube to both Michael's hole and his fingers. With no preamble, he slid two digits in this time. Michael groaned loudly as his hole was stretched to accommodate Ashton's long fingers. Ashton pressed in deep, with a twisting action that had Michael keening toward the edge.

"So good, Ash...so fucking good!" 

Michael's hand movements sped up and Ashton's fingers fucked him fast and hard. Ashton reached out to fondle Michael's balls and that was when he lost all control and came across his stomach. Ashton pushed in and out a few more times, milking Mikey through his orgasm before pulling his fingers completely out.

"Hell, I never thought you'd do something like that!" Michael said, a bit out of breath.

"Told you I wanted it to be fair." Ashton yelled back as he left the room to go wash his hands. 

He returned with a wet cloth and sat down next to Michael. Gently he wiped Michael's hole clean before washing up his spunk covered stomach. Michael quickly pulled up his trousers and then buried his face against Ashton's chest. Ashton wasn't all that surprised by Mikey's sudden need to cuddle. He and Luke were the neediest when it came to that sort of affection from their bandmates. Ashton just naturally wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and squeezed him tight.

"This was okay between us, right?" Ashton questioned Michael. The last thing he needed was for there to be anything awkward between them.

"Of course." Michael assured him as he sat up. "What happens in the Winnebago, stays in the Winnebago." He joked, Vegas style.

The smile on Michael's lips didn't reach his eyes and Ashton knew something was up.

"Mikey, what is it?" He prodded.

Michael looked nervous as he spoke, "Was this just a one time deal or could we maybe...you know, do it again sometime?"

"We could do it again. I mean if you wanted to..." Ashton answered a bit unsure.

A wide grin spread out upon Mikey's face, this time brightening his green eyes with happiness. Ashton knew he'd made the right call. He pressed his lips softly against Michael's mouth and soon Michael was pressing back. Their lips opened slightly as the kiss deepened. And as they kissed in the middle of the Winnebago lounge, Ashton didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, he realized that sometimes the weirdest things that happened to you could suddenly make you the happiest.


End file.
